


南瓜灯亮起之时

by MickeyTown



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), toothcup - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown





	南瓜灯亮起之时

打开新页  
【牙杯】南瓜灯亮起之时

 

“唰——”  
男人划着一根火柴，点燃了蜡烛。  
烛光在灯笼里静静地燃烧，昏暗的森林里亮起一个滑稽的笑脸。

 

Hiccup眨了眨眼，看着面前的人。  
他眼中先是充满了困惑，但又很快就认出了男人。  
“Toothless。”  
“我都不知道你可以变成人。”

他伸出手，想要揉揉男人的脑袋，最后却只是轻轻抚摸男人的面颊。  
哪怕是变成了人，那条夜煞还是比他高。  
Hiccup这根鱼刺有点不满。

“你看上去好瘦，Toothless。是没吃好吗？”  
“……”

长长的沉默。  
Hiccup的手在男人脸上摸了一会儿后也没有得到回答，于是尴尬的缩回手，却被Toothless猛的抓住。

“Toothless？”  
男人抓得太过用力，Hiccup微微皱眉，然后疑惑的伸手在男人面前挥来挥去。

“啊我在想你还是那么矮。”  
黑发男人咯咯笑着伸手揉乱了对方的头发。

“喂！我已经算是很高了的！也和你差不到哪去！”  
Hiccup捂着自己的头发，努力踮起脚来证明自己和对方差不了多少。

“哈哈哈，但你还是比我矮啊Hiccup。你还记得你小时候是同龄人里最矮的吗？可以说是身高残疾啊Hiccup。”

“啊，那你一定不会欺负一个残疾人的吧。伟大的Alpha？”  
Hiccup嬉笑着半弯半蹲，向面前的男人做了个行礼。

Toothless愣了下，眼睛条件反射般的瞟了下深色头发男人的左腿，然后深吸一口气扑了过去。  
Hiccup没料到对方会这样，不由得绷紧了身体准备迎接和地面的撞击。  
后脑勺却没有传来预想的痛感。

“我也是残疾人啊，不对，应该是龙。”黑发的男人笑着用另一只手撑在Hiccup的胸膛上。  
“不知道是谁把我弄残疾的呢？你知道是谁吗Hiccup？”  
碧绿的眼睛盯着灰绿的眼睛，其中是满满的温柔。  
“让我想想……那个把你弄残疾的人一定是个鱼骨头，还有着咖啡色的头发，灰绿色眼睛，没了左小腿……啊还被你压着！”  
黑发男人发出一串咯咯咯的笑声，松开了支撑自己的手，把全身的重量都砸在身下那个男人的身上。

“哎呦，看来你根本没瘦啊Toothless！好重！”  
Hiccup笑着摊开身子，没有反抗，等着身上人的拍打。  
然而Toothless没有这样做。

他只是，把头埋在在Hiccup的颈间，怀念的味道充满了他的鼻腔。  
他深深的吸气，像是要用那个人的气味把自己整个肺都填满。

Hiccup。

 

怦咚、怦咚。  
心脏在有力的跳动着。

 

“Toothless？”  
正纳闷为什么身上的人没动静的Hiccup忽然感到脸上一阵温润潮湿。  
如果不是因为Toothless压在身上，他肯定早就一个鲤鱼打挺跳起来了。  
Toothless的舌头正舔在他脸上！  
“我擦！Toothless！你知道你的口水洗不掉的！而且你现在是人！”  
Hiccup想伸手推开男人的头，却发现双手都被牢牢按住。  
“别别别……伙计，别舔了。拜托你。”  
男人没有停下来的意思，Hiccup又想起自己以前被夜煞舔到嘴唇的经历。  
呃……  
正当他要侧过头的时候，身上的人停止了舔舐。

 

Toothless克制着自己。  
不是现在，不是这个，他提醒自己。  
还有更重要的事要做。

 

于是他起身抱起脱力的Hiccup。  
“啊啊，抱歉刚刚是我太过份了。你就把刚才那件事当成是因为发情期的缘故吧。”说着还擦去了对方嘴角的涎液。  
“什——”  
“不然我再来一次？”  
Hiccup立马闭嘴。

“我现在给你看样东西。”  
“啊？啊？是什么？”

这句话成功地转移了正要发飙的Hiccup的注意力。

 

“这是什么？”  
“如你所见，扫帚。”  
“你拿一把扫帚干什么？”  
“带你飞。”  
“你说什么？！你脑子进水了吧？”  
“啊，我亲爱的Hiccup，今天是万圣节，而这是女巫的扫帚！”

 

“真的……能飞啊……”  
Hiccup惊愕的看着自己脚下。  
那个扫把真的载着他们飞起来了。  
虽然不是很平稳，还在风中摇摇晃晃的，但是的的确确的飞起来了。  
在抱怨了扫把没有骑龙平稳安全后，Hiccup转头看着不断变化的风景。  
首先是树木一棵棵变小，然后视野里出现了一大片的森林。最后那片森林也变成了小小的一块深色的阴影。

月亮没有升得很高，悬在两山之间。  
在这无云的夜晚，它是如此明亮，清晰的勾勒出远方群山轮廓。  
Hiccup看着那些山，想着在那之中是否藏着什么秘密。  
比如一些现在不再流传的文字，或者是某种怪异的雕像。它们像是在发出呼唤一般，引诱着他。

然后，像是从梦中醒来一般，他意识到自己不在Berk。

“Toothless。”  
他轻唤身后的男人。  
那个男人从上扫把后就没说过话，如果不是背后传来的温度Hiccup会以为自己是一个人在飞。  
“Toothless。”  
他提高音量又喊了一遍那个男人，不，那条龙的名字。  
这次他得到了男人的握手作为回应。

Toothless的手温润湿凉，掌心薄薄的一层汗。  
他是在担忧着什么吗？  
Hiccup不由得焦虑起来。

“不管有什么事你都可以跟我说，我会帮你的。伙伴。”  
“没什么，只是有点困而已……”

身后的男人长长的叹息，另一只手环住Hiccup，又把身子靠在他的背上。

“……那我们下去吧。”  
“不用，我还撑得住。你看那边。”

 

在夜空的另一边——繁星，银河闪耀着。

 

Hiccup看着那些星星，认出了几颗在Berk常见的，又发现一些星星的位置改变了——他全然没有注意到万圣节和银河有多么不搭。  
虽然不在家乡，但至少还能看见家乡的星星，这让Hiccup多少有些开心。  
啊，还有那家伙！  
在自己15岁的时候相遇，之后一起度过了几十年的好友！  
他现在就在自己身边，握着自己的手。  
这么想着，他更加安心了。

只要有Toothless在，就没什么好怕的。  
于是Hiccup专注的看着星空，时不时的跟身后的男人说几句。

“Toothless，你看！那颗星星是我们维京人航海的路标！”

“这让我想起了那只掉井里的黑羊。”

“你还记得那次我们在一个无人岛上过夜看的星星吗？”

“Toothless你还……”

“Toothless……”

“看这个Toothless……”

Hiccup每说一件事，Toothless就作出一次回应。  
所有的问题全都回答，所有的感情全部表明。

全都是和Hiccup相关的。

 

到后面Hiccup不说话了，他只是看着那璀璨的繁星，紧依着身后的男人。

风呼啸着在高空吹过，耳边响起熟悉的声音。  
久违的，飞翔的感觉。  
和Toothless一起。

说起来，  
明明和Toothless一起飞行过很多次，也明明一起看过很多次的星空。  
但是为什么，这一次——  
胸膛里涌动着更加强烈的感情，像是要涌出来一般。

 

他的眼里映着星光，耀眼夺目。  
真好看。  
要是能永远停留在这一刻就好了。

 

远方的地平线上浮现一丝亮光。

要天亮了。

 

Toothless抱住身前的男人。

“Hiccup。听我说。”

“Toothless……？”  
对方严肃的语气让Hiccup愣了愣。

“保持冷静，听我说就好。”  
“嗯……嗯。”

 

“从十年前起，每年的万圣节我都会召唤你，把你从阴间召唤到我身边。”

“你保持着24岁的样貌，虽然你自己不会察觉到，但你实际上有着一生的记忆。”

“我们在一起的时间只有万圣节的晚上，天亮后你又会离开这个世界。”

“我们做了很多事。”  
“我向你告白，和你一起兜风，送过你钻石和巧克力，我亲吻过你，也侵犯过你——但你都不会记得，你甚至不知道现在的时间年份，每次你都只有你生前的记忆。”

Hiccup察觉到Toothless的声音开始颤抖。

“因为你已经死了，千年之前你就死了。”  
正惊愕不已的Hiccup下一秒被一双有力的手架起，把自己在扫帚上调了个向，面朝身后的人。

“你不记得也没关系，因为我记得，每一次召唤后的事我都记得很清楚。我知道能再听见你叫我的名字都是莫大的恩赐。”

绿眼睛看着绿眼睛。

 

“上一回你说想和我再一起飞一次，可我变成了人以后就不能再飞了。我很后悔。”

 

Hiccup被抱得更紧了，Toothless用上了自己全身的力气，仿佛是要把他揉进自己体内一般。  
“但是这一次，我们可以。”

Hiccup还没反应过来，就感到身子一歪。

身后的男人抱着他从扫帚上跌落！  
“Toothless！！”

 

耳边满是破空带来的呼啸声。  
Hiccup瞪大的眼睛里，映出离他远去的繁星。

熟悉的高空坠落没有带来熟悉的兴奋感，Hiccup只是没来由的恐惧。

怦咚、怦咚、怦咚。  
一颗强健的心脏在有力地跳动着。  
因为察觉了死亡的到来，它跳得更加卖力。

怦咚、怦咚、怦咚、怦咚、怦咚、怦咚。

 

“Toothless？！”  
“Hiccup。这是我最后一次召唤你了。”

猜想得到了验证，巨大的恐慌席卷了Hiccup全身。  
“你为什么要这样做？！你个蠢货！！”

 

本来不打算听他的叫骂的，他一直不希望和Hiccup发生争执。  
但如今，连这种争吵也变得珍贵。  
黑发男人闭上了眼，把头埋在对方的发间。

 

“Hiccup。”

“……”  
停下了责骂。

“你说我死后，会和你相见吗？”

“……”

 

“会的。”

“到时我一定要好好教训你。”  
怀中的男人带着哭腔。

“Hiccup。”

“再叫叫我吧。”

 

“—Toothless。”

 

从五千米高空坠落到地面要多久？  
大约30秒。  
算上高空的空气阻力？  
最多33秒。

而发生在这33秒之内的事，无人知晓。

 

长夜已过，星月隐去。  
南瓜灯里的蜡烛燃至尽头，上面挖出的嘴巴里飘出缈缈青烟。  
All Hallow's Eve结束了。

 

 

“万圣节是一年中阴阳两界最为靠近的时候，在这一天，亡灵能够重返人间。”  
面容姣好的少女坐在一口沸腾的大锅旁，时不时的往锅里加入一些东西，或者念叨几句。

“我要你的身体，每次一部分。”  
身材臃肿的贵妇人展开扇子，发出戏谑的笑声。

“所有的这些东西，在你死后一次性付清。”  
坐在浮空扫帚上的黑猫口吐人言。

“你打定主意要交易了吗？”  
鼻子上长着疥疮和脓包的老夫人咧开嘴笑着对男人问到。

 

“我要你的翅膀。”

“我要你的尾翼。”

“我要你的爪子。”

“我要你的牙齿。”

“我要你的鳞片。”

“我要你的耳朵。”

“我要你的眼睛。”

“我要你的内脏。”

“我要你的骨头。”

“我要你的心脏。”

 

“你已经没有东西来换了。”  
“我还可以给你我的灵魂。”

 

【End】

收起


End file.
